Lucy in the sky
by margoleptique
Summary: Lucy a fraichement débarquée chez nos vampires préférés... un genre d'ado vampire pas si différente d'une ado normale finallement? lucy in the skaiiiii with diiiiiamooonds
1. Chapter 1

**Voili voilou, ma première fan fic, soyez indulgents, j'ai fait tout mon possible sur la qualité d'écriture et l'orthographe... :) évidemment c'est pas terrible terrible, mais bon, votre avis m'intéresse.**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer, excepté le personnage de Lucy qui à moi (muahahaha :p)**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture :)**

**Chapitre I**

Lorsque je me décidais enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il devait bien être 17 Heures. Non pas que j'eu dormis – j'en étais incapable- mais je venais de passer un très long moment à réfléchir.

Je me levais du fauteuil où j'étais installée et regardais par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. Ce n'était pas une surprise ici. Il pleuvait très souvent ; et c'était tant mieux pour nous tous.

Mon statut « particulier » n'était pas la seule raison de mon attachement pour la pluie. Même avant ma transformation, je l'appréciais. Cela faisait d'ailleurs partie des seules choses dont je me souvenais par moi-même. Le bruit agréable de l'eau sur les toits. Je me rappelais de ça. Ca, et le trapèze. Avant ma transformation, j'étais dans une école de cirque et depuis quelques années, je m'étais spécialisée dans le trapèze volant. Un soir lors d'une répétition en extérieure, j'ai raté un lâché, à 15 mètres au-dessus du sol. A cette hauteur et en mouvement, le filet de sécurité ne sert pas à grand chose. J'allais m'écraser contre les filins métalliques qui maintenaient la structure des trapèzes.

Je sombrais dans le coma, plusieurs côtes et membres cassés. J'avais presque 16 ans.

C'est Bella qui m'a transformée, Edward m'a raconté. A l'époque j'étais en pensionnat à l'école de cirque, et en foyer pendant les vacances. Je n'avais pas d'amis. Plus de famille depuis des années. Sauf Edward et Bella, que j'avais rencontré quelques temps auparavant, sans savoir ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Aussi lorsque Carlisle Cullen, médecin de renom vint annoncer que mon coma était irréversible, qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer, personne ne broncha. Seuls deux de mes anciens camarades de classe vinrent me voir à l'hôpital. Mes coéquipiers de trapèze. Mais il vinrent plus par politesse que par affection. Après concertation avec Edward, Bella et les autres, Carlisle me fit transférer de l'hôpital de Seattle à celui de Forks. Il fit croire à ma mort sans trop de difficultés et m'emmena à la grande maison blanche. Etonnement et bien heureusement pour moi, je ne gardais pas de souvenirs de ma transformation. Excepté celui de mon dernier battement de cœur.

Une semaine plus tard, je revivais. Le mot est-il le bon ? J'étais devenue un vampire assoiffé de sang humain. Mes presque seize ans figés pour l'éternité.

Bien sur, tout les événements antérieur à mon « réveil » m'ont été racontés par Edward et Bella. Ils se sont renseignés sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient me concernant. Et ils ont presque tout trouvés. Sauf sur mes parents. Ma famille. Il n'y avait rien, et du temps où j'aurai peut être pu leur en parler, je n'avais rien dit. Ils tenaient absolument à ce que je me souvienne de ma vie d'avant, ma vie humaine. Ils m'ont tout dit. Tout sauf la pluie, et la sensation merveilleuse de voler que le trapèze apportait. D'autre chose également m'étaient revenues d'elles même… Plus intimes, plus sombres.

Je traversais l'immense pièce qui me tenait lieu de chambre, depuis bientôt presque deux ans maintenant. J'allais allumer la superbe chaîne qu'Emmett m'avait offerte, et prenait un cd. Placebo, without you I'm nothing. Je mettais Pure Morning.

En m'approchant à nouveau de la vitre, j'y vis mon visage plus nettement que d'habitude, surement à cause de la luminosité extérieure très faible. Mes cheveux étaient long, noirs, souple. Mes yeux bruns ; dorés ces temps-ci : je n'avais pas soif. Mes sourcils étaient noirs et épais, mon nez fins et mes lèvres plutôt charnues. Ma peau, comme celle de tous les miens était d'une blancheur inhabituelle.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je détaillais ainsi mon reflet. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en contenter. Je ne cherchais pas à me trouver resplendissante, je l'était forcément aux yeux des autres, étant donnée ma nature. Je me voulais moi-même, intègre. Quelque chose chez moi clochait. Cela faisait sept ans. Sept ans que je n'avais plus de raisons d'être malheureuse. Mon mal être passé était ancré dans ma mémoire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il m'avait suivit dans ma nouvelle vie. A présent j'avais une famille. J'avais toutes les possibilités d'être heureuse dans cette vie si particulière. Mais pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y'a avait une fausse note dans la partition de mon destin.

Emmett frappa à ma porte et entra aussitôt. Il savait très bien que je l'avais vu arriver. J'avais en effet le pouvoir de moduler mes sens à volonté, particulièrement ma vue et mon ouïe. Ainsi je pouvais écouter aux portes, voir à travers celles-ci, ou au travers des vêtements…() En réalité ce pouvoir m'étais particulièrement utile pour la chasse. Et éventuellement, la traque.

« -Alors Lucy, on déprime encore sur fond de rock mièvre ?

-C'est la guerre que tu cherches ! Tu ne devrais pas te comporter de la sorte envers ta nièce tu sais ? » lui rétorquais-je mi-fâchée, mi-amusée.

« -Oh, oh ! Serais tu en train de me défier ? » Un éclair d'excitation passa dans son regard.

« -C'est possible en effet. » répondis-je sur un ton désintéressé.

« -Sur quel tableau désir tu jouer ?

-Mmh… La semaine dernière nous avons déjà fait la musique, la vitesse, la bataille de boue…

-Bataille de boue que j'ai remportée haut la main !

-Certes, mais n'oublie pas qu'au Blind test je t'ai littéralement coiffé au poteau. De même pour la vitesse d'ailleurs. Tu es peut être fort mais tu reste un véritable escargot ! »

Silence.

« -Bien, disons une lutte à mains nues alors ? » le relançais-je.

« -A dents nues tu veux dire. » Il jubilait. Mal-grès ma jeunesse, j'étais un adversaire de taille. Cependant la victoire d'Emmett était évidente. En matière de force physique, il restait inégalable.

« -Entendu. Disons, la nuit prochaine, trois heures dans le grand champs ?

-Ca me va. Maintenant, je te conseille vivement d'aller rejoindre Rosalie. Elle s'impatiente depuis un certain temps dans le couloir du premier. Et elle pense si fort que je peux presque entendre son agacement. »

Emmett se mit à rire.

« -Allez, à plus 'chère nièce'. » Et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. Il savait que je détestais ça.

A peine était-il sortit que Jasper entra. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« -Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour déranger ta chambre aussi vite. » Il me sourit et marcha directement vers la chaine. Il arrêta Placebo et mit un cd de Janis Joplin. C'est qu'il avait bon goût pour quelqu'un né au 19e siècle ! Il s'assit sur le canapé et prit un livre. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Sa seule présence suffisait à m'apaiser. Ce qui était dû en grande partie à son pouvoir, je pouvais le ressentir, mais également à la confiance qui s'était installée entre nous durant ces sept ans. Jasper était un peu pour moi ce qu'Alice était à Bella. Il venait souvent me tenir compagnie en silence. Particulièrement lorsque Edward et Bella s'absentaient.

Je regardais dehors. La pluie dégoulinais sur mon installation de trapèzes volants. Je m'y remettais doucement mais surement. Chaque jour un peu plus. Mes nouvelles capacités physique m'y aidant énormément. Les jours où ils pleuvait je me contentais du trapèze fixe que Carlisle m'avait installé dans la chambre.

J'avais pour projet de pouvoir un jour enseigner le trapèze à des humains. Mais pour l'instant il était bien trop tôt. Moralement parlant, je n'en avais aucune envie mais risquait bien trop de goûter au sang humain. La tache était tout de même bien plus simple pour moi qu'elle ne l'avait été pour Jasper par exemple. En effet, je n'avais jamais touché à du sang humain. Je n'avais même jamais été en contacte direct avec eux depuis ma transformation. Et j'avais, dès le début, entrainé mon odorat à se restreindre lorsqu'un humain était à moins de deux kilomètres de distance. Cependant toute la famille et particulièrement Edward et Bella, avait veillée à mon apprentissage de la « compassion » et du « végétarianisme ». Bella elle-même n'avait jamais goûté un autre sang humain que le mien. Elle était comme ma mère.

C'était déjà le cas avant mon accident d'ailleurs. Mais je ne voulais plus y repenser pour l'instant. Je devais me consacrer à ma vie actuelle.

« -Jasper ? » Je me détournais enfin de la vitre. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête, je savais que j'avais toute son attention.

« -Alice a t'elle vu quelque chose sur Edward et Bella ? » Il ne releva pas le nez de son livre.

« -Peut-être.

-QUOI ! Et personne ne m'a rien dit !

-Il n'y a rien dire. Je t'ai répondu peut être. » Il arborait un sourire narquois, tout en continuant de lire. Je me calmais aussi vite que je m'étais animée. Jasper leva la tête de son livre. Je ne le regardais pas. J'écoutais. Et il le savait.

«- ILS ARRIVENT ! » Jasper souriait.

« -Tu le savais hein ! Triple idiot ? » Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et me précipitais en bas, alors qu'il continuait de s'esclaffer. Je m'arrêtais dans le salon où Esmé et Carlisle discutaient. Carlisle ouvrit de grand yeux devant mon visage rayonnant. Esmé fut moins longue à la détente.

« -Ils arrivent n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t'elle avec douceur.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et sans plus attendre me précipitais sous la pluie. Ils étaient encore à quelques kilomètres. Cinq tout au plus. Mais Edward roulait vite et, dans cette immense forêt, personne ne risquait de m'apercevoir. Je courais, courais de plus en plus vite, et ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois arrivée au petit pont de pierre qui marquait la fin de notre territoire, dans cette direction tout du moins. Edward m'interdisait formellement de dépasser ce pont. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Je respectais sagement cette décision. Après tout, j'avais tout de même fait déménager la famille de Forks à Åbenrå en Europe. Esmé avait trouvé cet immense domaine avec une maison encore plus belle et impressionnante que celle de Forks. Et ils avaient fait tout cela en grande partie pour moi. Je pouvais bien respecter quelques petites règles.

Arrêtée près du pont, j'écoutais. Ils approchaient, un kilomètre cinq. Je les voyaient, la petite volvo de Bella fonçait à toute allure entre les petits bois qui bordaient la route sinueuse. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient là, Edward arrêtant en douceur la voiture à mes côtés. Il baissa sa vitre.

« -Alors Lucy, cette semaine de liberté sans nous ?

-Si tu me laisse me mettre au sec dans cette voiture je pourrai peut être daigner répondre à ta question. » Bella sourit. J'ouvris la portière arrière et m'installais. M'égouttant déjà sur les sièges.

« -Quand tu aura finis d'utiliser mes sièges arrières en tant qu'éponges, j'apprécierai grandement que tu répondes à ma question mademoiselle l'impatiente. »

Bella intervint avant la tempête.

« -Pour commencer Edward, ce n'est pas ta voiture mais la mienne. Ensuite tu aurais pu remarquer –par exemple- que si Lucy est si trempée, c'est qu'elle nous a attendu relativement longtemps, ce qui premièrement est plutôt gratifiant pour notre Ego ; et secondement prouve qu'elle progresse à une vitesse fulgurante en matière d'audition et de visibilité.

-Merci. » Concluais-je simplement. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'ils soient revenus, même si je n'étais pas particulièrement démonstrative, Edward le lisait dans ma tête, et Bella le ressentais. Ils ne fallait pas briser cet instant précieux, Bella l'avait bien compris ; j'étais trop impulsive. Si toute la famille savait que je riais facilement tout le monde savait aussi qu'il était très rare que je sois réellement heureuse. La joie était mon pain quotidien, mais elle s'accompagnait de mon éternelle tristesse. Le bonheur lui était extrêmement plus rare. Je chassais ces pensées trop quotidiennes et trop sombres, et rompais le silence.

« -Alors cette traque au méchant vampire ?

-Et bien la Thaïlande est un très beau pays, il faudra que je t'y emmène.

-Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée Edward. »

Silence à nouveau. Bella soupira.

« -Monsieur le traqueur expérimenté a honte.

-Hé hé hé, voilà qui m'étonne, que s'est-il passé ? »

Ma question resta une fois de plus perchée dans le silence.

« -J'ai commis une erreur en effet. Je n'ai pas suffisamment écouté Bella.

-Plus que de la honte, c'est de la fierté dont tu es victime ! » Constatais-je en riant.

Bella leva les yeux aux ciel.

« -Je vais t'expliquer puisque Monsieur se morfond dans le remord.

Bon, comme tu le sais nous poursuivions une certaine Alexia ; la tueuse brouillai très bien les pistes pour tout dire. Je l'ai cependant croisée par hasard sur un marché. Je n'ai pas fait le lien immédiatement bien que j'avais saisi qu'elle n'était pas humaine. (NdA : oui elle est un peu longue à la détente ) Elle a soudainement disparue –en pleine foule humaine ! - pour réapparaitre en quelques secondes derrière moi. Elle m'as dit « cours toujours toi et ton beau vampire, je suis la plus rapide » et elle a de nouveau disparue. Edward est immédiatement arrivé, sentant son odeur, et nous nous sommes remis en chasse. Il a soutenu qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Mer, vers Phuket. Mais j'ai soudainement été prise de vertige. J'ai ressentis ses émotions : l'erreur, le doute, Elle jouait au bluff, tentait de se cacher. En fait elle avait peur de nous et ne savait pas où fuir. Elle attendait de voir nos déplacements j'en étais persuadée. Cependant Edward restait convaincu qu'elle allait prendre vers le sud, et il affirmait que mon sens intuitif était encore trop instable. J'ai tenté de discuter mais nous avions peu de temps. Nous sommes donc partis vers la mer.

-Je parie qu'elle est allée vers les montagnes quand elle a saisi vos intentions !

-Exact. » bougonna Edward.

"-Erreur de débutant Ed' ! » je riais aux éclats « -Ca arrive même au meilleurs tu sais.

-Oui enfin dans les 3 jours que je nous ai fait perdre, elle a assassiné sept humains.

-Mince.

-Finalement nous avons pris vers les montagnes, nous avons retrouvée sa trace en quelques heures une fois sur place.

-Elle était isolée, à partir de là, il a été facile de la neutraliser. » conclut Edward.

Nous étions arrivés. La pluie avait cessée. Alors que nous entrions rejoindre les autres, Bella me question sur ma semaine.

« -Tu as trouvé à t'occuper ?

-J'ai lu beaucoup, j'ai étudié un peu aussi.

-Quoi donc ? » s'enquit soudainement Edward

-La philosophie : Nietzche, Socrate…

-Bien. Alors ?

-Instructif évidemment, intéressant même parfois. A part ça j'ai fait pas mal de challenge avec Emmett et puis du trapèze… j'ai réfléchis aussi.

-Je ne te demande pas à quoi.

-Effectivement, merci Bella. » Le débat était clos. Edward était déjà en grande discussion avec Carlisle et Esmé. Bella s'inquiétait d'Alice et Jasper, et Emmett projetait une balade avec Rosalie.

Je montais donc m'isoler dans ma chambre. J'aurai voulu dormir. C'était bien là une chose dont l'inaccessibilité me gênait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 :) encore une fois j'espère qu'il n'y'a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe et que ça va vous plaire. Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite cette nuit, mais là je viens déjà d'y passer 4 heures et il est... 5 heures du matin .**

**Tout ou presque est à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2**

Six mois plus tard

« -Prête ? A trois on y va !

-Okay.

-Un. » Emmett faisait vraiment bloc de glace accroché à une corde sur le point de se rompre.

« -Deux. » Il se sentait obligé de hurler comme si les mouvements avait pu affecter mon audition.

« -Trois ! »

Je sautais, le corps raide comme une planche, et allait placer mes mains pile poile dans celles d'Emmett.

« -Waouw ! Et un lâché de plus à mon actif ! »

Emmett m'aidait souvent pour le trapèze, du moment que je ne le retenais pas trop longtemps bien sur. Il estimait en effet que rester perchés en l'air la tête en bas était une chose bien ennuyeuse. J'allais rebondir en douceur dans les filets et commençais à ranger mon peu de matériel. Emmett se sentit obligé d'atterrir à grand renfort de triples saltos.

Je me figeais soudain. Je voyais Alice, dans sa chambre, apparemment en pleine vision. Elle sortie de son état secondaire presque aussitôt, un sourire juvénile collé au visage.

« -Alice a, semble t-il, une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer. » Indiquais-je à Emmett.

-J'espère qu'il s'agit d'un orage, ou de l'arrivée de Grizzlis, j'ai faim, et une folle envie de remettre Carlisle à sa place au baseball. »

Nous rentrâmes en pronostiquant sur la vision d'Alice.

Une fois dans le salon je m'assis au piano. Je n'avais certainement ni le don ni la connaissance d'Edward en matière de musique, mais je progressais vite. Au grand désespoir de Bella d'ailleurs, qui n'avait jamais réussi à finir un morceau ! (NdA : je sais je suis méchante avec elle)

Alice descendit l'escalier en dansant, comme toujours. Rayonnante.

«- Qu'as tu vu ? » l'interrogeais-je sans cesser de jouer.

« -Rien » Tenta-elle d'un air innocent.

« -Moques toi de moi tiens ! » Elle éclata de rire.

« -Tu le saura bien assez tôt. » Et elle sortie en sautillant.

Je cessais de jouer un instant. Je regardais par la fenêtre. Le domaine était superbe. Par les immenses baies vitrés du salon, j'apercevais la forêt, un pan de l'immense jardin. Ma vie.

Je me remis à jouer ; une valse de Chopin. Je fermais les yeux et laissais mes mains voler sur le clavier.

« -Hum. » Je n'eu pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux ou de me retourner.

« -Carlisle. » En plus de sa voix, j'aurai reconnue son odeur entre toutes. Elle avait, parmi d'autres senteurs, celle très forte du sang humain.

« -J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. » Je cessais immédiatement la musique, les yeux grands ouverts à présent. Retenant un souffle que je n'avais plus depuis longtemps. Je me levais, et le suivis au dehors.

Nous marchions le long du lac. Seuls. Le soleil apparut. Nos peaux miroitaient à la surface de l'eau, lumières ricochant sur l'onde.

« -Je pense que tu es prête. Te plairais t-il d'intégrer un lycée ? Ou une université ? »

Je le regardais bouche bée, pas très sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Mais mon ouïe ne se trompait jamais. Si l'avait put, mon cœur se serait sans aucun doute emballé à toute allure. Je balbutiais un instant avant de me reprendre

« -Et bien, je suis prise de court ! Bien évidemment je le souhaite mais… Es tu sur Carlisle ?

-Je t'avoue, j'ai d'abord pensé à l'histoire des cours de cirque. Mais il t'aurait fallu être très proche d'eux, les toucher ; il n'est pas encore temps. En revanche je pense qu'il te serait très instructif de retourner à l'école. D'un point de vue social s'entend. » Ajouta t-il malicieusement.

« -Par quoi souhaite tu commencer ?

-… Je… J'aimerais beaucoup étudier la littérature française, mais je pense qu'il serait plus simple que je reste un peu ici. Le temps de me construire un dossier scolaire bien sur, mais également de… m'adapter… Je pense que… qu'il serait plus sage que vous ne soyez pas loin… Que tu ne soit pas trop loin. » J'eu un mal fou à exprimer tout cela, mais à présent Carlisle me souriait. D'un sourire de… grand-père. (NdA : vache !) Quelque part, cela me rassura.

« -Il y'a un lycée à deux pas de la clinique où je travaille. Il me semble qu'il est assez bon. Souhaites tu que je t'y inscrive ? »

La rentrée était dans moins d'un mois. Je regagnais la maison bien après Carlisle, restant de longues minutes à contempler le lac. J'étais dans un état second. J'allais être en contacte avec des humains près de 7 heures par jour !

A mon arrivée Alice m'attendait sur perron, un sourire collé au visage. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

« -Tu vas y arriver je le sais. » Et je lui faisais une confiance aveugle. Si Alice croyait en moi, si Carlisle veillait sur moi, si Bella soutenait le projet, et si tous était heureux et m'en croyait capable, alors je croyais en moi, et je n'avais pas peur.

Un mois plus Tard

Je me levais de mon canapé, il était six heures trente du matin. Je me changeais rapidement pour enfiler jean, chemise bleue et pull à manche longue. Je mettais mes bonnes vieilles Caterpillar et prenais mon sac neuf et près depuis une semaine déjà. Il contenait un agenda, un bloc et une trousse. Je me munie également d'un livre : voyage au bout de la nuit, de Céline, version française évidemment ; et de mon lecteur Mp3. Je prenais mon temps autant que possible. Nous avions chassés dans la nuit. J'étais prête.

J'avais bien insisté auprès des autres pour qu'il n'y est pas de grande cérémonie. Mais avant que j'ai pu sortir de ma chambre, Jasper se tenait déjà dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Il me repoussa doucement vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

« -Il va faire gris, Alice a vérifié. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. »

Je me taisais.

« Si tu as le moindre doute sur tes sensations, tes instincts, retiens ta respiration. Ton odora est la clé de tout. » Il me sourit.

« -Tout va bien se passer. »

Je descendais l'escalier et croisais Rosalie qui prit à peine le temps de jeter à regard de pitié à ma tenue et de me souhaiter un vague bonne chance. Emmett lui, me gratifia d'une tape dans le dos et de son habituel rire tonitruant. Une fois au premier, Esmée me prit simplement dans ses bras. Dans le salon, Bella me fit ses ultimes recommandations, celles-ci durant quinze bonne minutes avant que Carlisle ne l'interrompe, signifiant que j'allais être en retard. Sur le chemin jusqu'au garage, il me tint fermement par les épaules avant de me rappeler qu'il travaillait juste trois rues plus loin.

Ce fut Edward qui me conduisit. Il refusait obstinément que j'ai ma propre voiture. Il m'emmena avec la Aston Martin : Pas-du-tout-tape-à-l'œil. Nous gardâmes le silence pendant un long moment.

«- Je vous doit des remerciements. Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher les phrases cérémonieuses, mais au moins vous avez pris soin de vous répartirent dans la maison et de le faire individuellement. La théâtralisation en moins c'est déjà ça.

-A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je ne dis rien ? Je commence d'ailleurs à avoir du mal à me retenir. »

Il arrêta la voiture à quelques mètres du lycée.

« -Ed je…

-Je sais que cela ne vas pas être simple. Me coupa t-il. Quoi que tu en dise. Tout simplement parce que tu es seule. »

Silence.

Il prit ma main.

« Je ne suis pas loin. » Après un dernier clin d'œil il me libéra.

A peine dehors, je fus désarçonnée. J'étais déjà venue en ville, mais pas à une heure de grande fréquentation. Les bruits, les odeurs, les humains… Mes sens amplifièrent ce mélange détonnant pendant quelques secondes, me mettant presque en danger. Mais je me reprenais vite, cessant de respirer. Collant mon baladeur sur mes oreilles et me concentrant sur les quelques pas qu'ils me restait à parcourir.

Je fus d'abord tétanisée, mais très vite, une énorme envie de rire s'empara de moi. J'étais très étonnée. J'avais déjà vu des humains mais tout de même. Un tel concentré de banalité et de neutralité me bluffais. Moi qui n'avais toujours côtoyée que mes semblables à la beauté effarante et au personnalité infiniment riches ; je me retrouvais baignée dans ce qui, pour moi, ne représentais soudain qu'une foule de récipients insipides et contenant tous la base de mon alimentation : du sang.

La sonnerie retentit. Je me dirigeais vers le hall où quelques instants plus tôt, plusieurs centaines d'élèves s'étaient bousculés pour voir leurs classes. A présent, l'espace était désert. Je trouvais rapidement mon nom : Lucy Vignals Cullen, Première A, Salle 210. J'avais déjà mémorisé la configuration complète du lycée et n'eu aucun mal à me repérer. D'un coup d'œil vers les étages, je découvris ma salle. Je m'y rendis tranquillement et, à mon arrivée, le professeur n'était toujours pas là. En ce lundi matin, mon premier cours était le danois. Je me plaçais au premier rang, discrètement, pour mieux me concentrer sur la petit femme replète disant s'appeler Mme Hiersh. Je parlais couramment Danois, à peine étions nous arrivés au Danemark que j'avais déjà commencé à passer les nuits en étudiant cette langue, ce pays et sa culture. La littérature me passionnait, et ce dans n'importe quelle langue que ce soit. D'ailleurs, la première où j'étais inscrite se spécialisait dans les lettres, langues et Arts. Cette Mme Hiersh devait donc forcément m'être sympathique – bien que je possédais sans doute plus de connaissance qu'elle dans sa propre matière.

Les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes traitèrent de mathématiques, elle me passèrent donc bien au-dessus de la tête. Puis le cours d'Anglais, c'était ma langue maternelle, je fut comme un poisson dans l'eau. De dix heures cinq à dix heures trente il y eut une pause. Je la redoutais. Personne n'était venu me parler, ils ressentaient sans doute le risque que je représentais. Je voyais cependant beaucoup d'élèves, particulièrement des premières et des terminales, me jeter des coups d'd'œil qu'ils pensaient discrets. Je ne pouvais ignorer que ma « médiatisation » n'était pas seulement dû au fait que j'étais nouvelle. J'aurai beau me faire aussi discrète que possible, il subsisterai toujours dans le regard des humains, le plus grand intérêt et la plus grande méfiance à mon égard. C'était ainsi, je devrais m'y faire.

De toute façon, de moi-même, je n'aurai jamais pu rester discrète. J'aimais les belles choses, tout ce qui touchait à l'insolite ou à l'original, et j'aimais l'afficher. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, je cherchais un coin tranquille, et finis par trouver un tilleul dans un coin de la cour. Je m'y assis pour lire. A peine installée, un jeune homme m'accosta. Il avait tout l'air du bellâtre de service.

« -Salut ! Moi c'est Allan, tu lis quoi ? »

Je n'eu bien évidemment pas besoin de le regarder directement pour le détailler. Il était quelquonque, comme tous les autres, les cheveux châtains, mi-long, un sourire éclatant au visage, l'air sur de lui. Mais quelquonque ou attirant je n'étais pas prête pour cela. Absolument pas. Ni pour l'amitié, ni – et surtout pas d'ailleurs- pour l'amour. Particulièrement pas avec ce qui demeurait encore l'élément fort de ma chaine alimentaire.

Je finis par lui répondre.

« -Moi c'est Lucy, et j'aime lire en silence. » J'avais répondu sèchement mais avec l'expression la plus sympathique que j'avais put. Il me sourit, désarçonné et s'en alla. Je soupirais. Réduisis mon ouïe à la musique de mon Mp3. Je repris ma lecture. Céline me passionnait. Me bouleversais. Emmett expliquait ces sensations à ma jeunesse et il me traitait souvent de bébé. Avait-il vraiment tord ? Aux yeux de mes semblables j'étais une novice. Bella elle-même était considérée comme jeune. Dix heures trente sonnèrent, je me dirigeais vers les Arts Plastiques. Pour ce qui était des cours ce fut à la fois très simple et très dur à la fois. D'un point de vue scolaire, j'étais remarquablement au point, mais ces redites restaient agréables et utiles. Ce qui fut extrêmement difficile, c'était l'enfermement avec ces 36 chaires fraiches toutes à ma disposition. Carlisle avait bien fait mon éducation, mieux encore que celle de Bella. J'avais toujours eu des pensées positives vis à vis des humains. A présent c'était différent. Moralement, ils ne me tentaient pas. Mais je n'arrivais plus à les trouver sympathiques. Ils ne m'inspiraient plus que mépris et pitié tant ils étaient faibles. Physiquement, quelque chose dans ma bouche, dans mon corps, brûlait à l'idée seule d'en goûter un ou deux. Je pensais que ces choses étaient sans doute inscrite dans mon code génétique.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula plutôt bien. A midi je m'éclipsais. L'administration me pensait végétarienne et allergique à un grand nombre de chose. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Mon absence à la cafétéria ne posait donc aucun problème. En réalité, j'avais trop peur de voir un éventuel repas devant son propre déjeuné.

Je m'installais sur un toit du lycée. Celui d'un bâtiment reculé. Je réfléchissais, j'avais près de deux heures devant moi. Je tentais de m'éclaircir les idées.

Ces quelques instants de solitude me seraient surement bénéfiques. Bien que les élèves fussent à à peine cent mètres de moi, et tous parqués comme des animaux dans une même pièce ou dans la cour ; je n'avais pas à subir deux milles paires d'yeux tournées furtivement vers moi, ni des centaines de pseudo-chuchotis me concernant. Je savais que l'expérience s'avérerait difficile, mais tout était si différent de ce que j'avais pu imaginer !

Je me mis alors à penser aux personnes de mon cours. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je m'aperçus avec surprise que, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là, près de moi, ils semblaient beaucoup plus sympathiques. Je m'étonnais de me souvenir avec précision de certains prénoms. Kirsten, Luée, Svend, Jan. Entre autres. J'en fus soulagée. Le lycée avait tout de même de bons retours sur moi. Je me replongeais une énième fois dans mon livre.

L'après midi reprit tranquillement avec une heure d'Allemand, langue que je n'adorais pas mais qui se révélait plutôt facile pour moi. A l'intercours, je décidais de m'octroyer une petite folie. La fameuse Kirsten n'avait pas les mêmes cours que moi pour les deux dernières heures, elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier B lorsque je lui tapota l'épaule. Elle sursauta.

« -Excuses moi.

-Tu m'a foutue une de ces frousses ! Je ne t'ai même pas entendue arriver !

-Je suis désolée. Saurais tu où se trouve la salle 105 ?

-La salle de physique ? Bien sur ! Alors tu prends le couloir de… »

Je ne l'écoutais pas. Je savais parfaitement où se trouvait cette salle. En cet instant je me sentais très fière. Je me concentrais, et n'avais aucune envie de la mordre. Elle ne m'était pourtant pas indifférente d'un point de vue nutritif. Mais j'arrivais, avec elle, à faire abstraction de mes pulsions. J'étais capable de me consacrer au détail de son visage, de ses vêtements, ses attitudes.

Quand elle eut finis, m'adressant un sourire timide et admiratif, j'acquiesçais la remerciais en lui rendant son sourire, et m'en allait.

Les deux heures de physique furent une épreuve. Je détestais tellement cette discipline que j'avais toujours refusé d'en étudier la moindre notion. Le grand échalas en blouse blanche qui nous récitait son cours me fut immédiatement antipathique.

A la sonnerie, je saluais vaguement Agathe avant de filer rapidement au dehors. Je marchais jusqu'à un petit bois, à dix minutes du lycée. Une fois sur place j'étudiais rapidement le chemin le plus discret et me mettais en route. J'allais si vite que personne ne risquait de m'apercevoir mais il s'agissait surtout de ne pas renverser une voiture.

J'arrivais à la maison bien avant que les autres soient rentrés de leur différentes occupations. Carlisle travaillait tard. Edward et Bella bûchaient sur on ne savait quel sujet « top secret », Rose était sortie, Esmé rénovait une maison du XVIIe du côté de Copenhague. Alice et Jasper était occupés dans leur chambre… Et Emmett regardait… du baseball. Je me rendis auprès de lui.

« -Alors ? » Je lui sourit de toutes mes dents, et levait le pouce en signe de victoire.

« -Nikel. »

Une seconde plus tard j'étais dans ma chambre, bouclant rapidement mon travail scolaire, me changeait, et ne lâchait plus mon trapèze de toute la nuit.


	3. Réponse aux reviews !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répondre et de m'expliquer :).

D'abord merci pour ta review **Ayalyne** :) J'espère que j'en aurai d'autres du style, ça me permet vraiment d'avancer.

Ceci dit je pense que cette remarque _« comment Lucy peut rester à côté d'humains_

_après seulement deux ans ? Jasper avait déjà du mal au bout de 50 ! et_

_Bella, la transformer alors qu'elle était si "jeune" ?! c'est un peu_

_invraisemblable ! » _mérite une explication, parce que c'est très « gros » en effet :) .

Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, ce problème n'a pas cessé de me tourner en tête. Mais je voulais vraiment que ça se passe plus ou moins « maintenant » et pas dans une cinquantaine d'années ou plus, parce que j'imagine très bien que la face du monde sera changée du tout au tout et c'était trop compliqué pour moi (j'aime la vraisemblance, oui je sais pour le coup c'est un joli paradoxe.) XD

Mais c'est vrai que ça me tracasse aussi. D'ailleurs j'avais déjà changé les deux ans en sept (comme si ça faisait plus de différence mdr) et j'hésite depuis le début à tourner mon histoire autrement pour l'histoire de Bella. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à utiliser fanfic XD alors bon, je magouille comme je peux pour modifier mes textes.

En tout cas j'attends vos review les gens, parce que j'ai l'impression que mon histoire ne va pas assez vite, mais par exemple, Ayalyne trouve qu'au contraire je ne m'étends pas assez sur certaines choses. Bref, en me relisant je trouve ça de pire en pire alors je vous promet de faire mieux :)


	4. Explications

Au cas où quelques personnes passeraient encore ici, je tenais à expliquer ma désertion de fanfic…

La rentrée scolaire est arrivée trop vite et je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire.

Il faudrait que je reprenne beaucoup d'éléments de mon histoire. J'aimerai beaucoup m'atteler à tout cela mais j'ai beaucoup de projet en parallèle et les cours évidemment…

Je continuerai sans doute plus tard, mais pour l'instant, « lucy in the sky » est un stand by, comme vous avez pu le remarquer :)

Désolée.

En attendant il est possible que je balance quelques petits one shot à l'occasion …


End file.
